On the way to freedom
by dobby02horses
Summary: The life of Dobby the house elf on his journy to becoming Dobby the free elf The first chapyer will be small, but I will add somee more longer chapters as soon as I can I hope you enjoy Xx
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The life of Dobby**

"Dobby!" Came the gruff voice of Lucius Malfoy, "come!"

A small skinny dirty elf came from the silver rimmed doorway, dragging his feet along as he walked.

The elf named Dobby slowly looked upwards at his master.

"How DARE you rest and not do your duties!" shouted Lucius, before beating Dobby with his long black, silver topped cane. Dobby's green tennis ball eyes filled with tears. He was only clearing out his secret room underneath the floorboards where he sometimes snuck off to sleep in.

"Carry on with your work" grunted Lucius.

Dobby limped away rubbing his saw behind as he walked. He walked into a massive dark room with a long black wooden table in the middle of the room. A golden chandelier hung above the table, making the table seem smaller than it actually was. Dobby has to polish the chandelier several times until pristine, was Dobby's orders, it was going to take him all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Dobby's discovery**

10 years later

It had been ten years since dobby started cleaning the chandelier in the dark dining-room. He was cleaning the same diamond, gold chandelier he had ten years earlier for the the third time that week. He had just finished cleaning when he heard a loud noise. A loud noise coming from the living room. A loud noise that sounded like shouting. Dobby rushed to the living room curiously, hiding in the hallway just out side of it. He could see two dark leather armchairs, where his two masters- Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat having an argument about something that Dobby did not understand.

"We must go into the wizarding world and pretend nothing happened"

"No, we can't leave now that he is dead, we must still stay standing, he needs us to carry on"

Dobby could still not understand what was going on.

"The dark lord was stupid to try and kill Harry Potter"

"Don't say that Narcissa, Harry is only a baby, how can a child kill the dark Lord?" Questioned Lucius.

Dobby had now realised what they were talking about. Dobby was disgusted to find out that his masters were Death Eaters. Dobby would not be a house elf of the Malfoys anymore. So he started to run!

He dissaperated to a nearby cave and sat there and sobbed, after beating himself with a stick because he had been a bad elf.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He shrieked.

He sat there for a while thinking about what he had just witnessed. He had heard something about a baby named Harry Potter and that when the dark lord had tried to kill him, the dark lord had died. Dobby new that he had to meet Harry Potter, after finding out that he had finished the most evil wizard that ever lived and most importantly his masters following on the dark lord. Before Dobby new it he had been summoned back to Malfoy manor and sent to do another choir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The diary**

11 years later

Not much had happened since Dobby had found out that his masters were supporters of Voldemort and that a young boy named Harry had defeated him, apart from meeting Lucius and Narcissa's dreadful son Draco Malfoy. Dobby hated him! Draco would always be picking on him or getting him into trouble and giving him more things to do. His life was a misery.

Dobby still beat himself with that same stick he found in the cave when he ran away 11 years ago, he could still not forgive himself. But Dobby still wanted to meet Harry Potter more than anything in the world. Then one night when Dobby was supposed to be polishing the mirrors for the second time that day, he heard another peculiar noise. A noise that didn't sound like shouting like it did before, but a grunting noise. Dobby peered around the corner of the dark hallway, where he was standing to see what all the fuss was. He didn't see his masters in the the black leather armchairs, but pacing up and down the living room muttering to themselves.

"We can't keep it in the house. We have already been searched and if they search the house again and find it?"

"Don't worry Narcissa I will get rid of it somehow. I could maybe get it to Hogwarts and might finally finish that Potter boy."

What was he going to take to Hogwarts? Thought Dobby curiously to himself, What was going to happen to Harry Potter?

"I can't believe that the dark lord gave us another one of his dangerous things, but this time in a diary!"

Oh no! Dobby thought. Voldemort had given his masters one of his dangerous artefacts and they were going to take it to Hogwarts! He needed to take action. Dobby needed to stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts. He didn't want Harry to die. He would make sure that Harry would not go to school if it was the last thing he did!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want to put copies lines of Harry and Dobby's first meeting from the book and film, so I only had a couple of sentences, which are in **Bold.**

Chapter 4

 **Harry Potter**

Dobby was going to meet Harry Potter! But in the mean time he needed to do something to stop Harry going back to Hogwarts, if he somehow couldn't get out to go and see Harry. Dobby thought to himself for a while. That was it! Harry had made two very good best friends in his first year and if Dobby made it look like they didn't care about Harry anymore, he might not want to go back to Hogwarts. But what could he do to make that happen? It took Dobby a while to figure this one out, but he decided that he would stop Harry's friends sending him letters, by taking them from the owls, before they got to Harry!

Dobby had collected many letters over the past couple of days, before planning to secretly leave Malfoy Manor to go to see Harry at 6pm, which was when the Malfoys would settle down for dinner.

Dobby was sat in his secret room because he had finished his work for the time being, when suddenly the chime of the great grandfather clock came. 1,2,3,4,5,6 Dobby counted as every chime went by. That meant it was 6pm already! Dobby jumped out of his room , careful not to bang his head on the ceiling, as the space was so small. He took one last look at the view in front of him, before turning on the spot and disapperating.

It had been only a few seconds before Dobby had found himself standing in a horrible gaudy hallway facing a bedroom door. Dobby carefully opened the door and poked his long nose around the corner to see if anyone was in there. Luckily there was no one to be seen, so he decided to creep inside. The room was a plain boring room with an owl and a few wizarding school books in a corner. This must be Harry Potter's room, thought Dobby. In the corner of the room was comfy, bouncy single bed. Dobby couldn't resist jumping up and down a few times on the bed, before the door flew open and a confused looking Harry Potter stood in the doorway.

"Hello" said Dobby excitedly. He couldn't believe it! Harry Potter was standing in front of him and he just said hello to him!

"I can't believe I am meeting you at last!" Said Dobby.

"Ur, who are you?" Questioned Harry.

" **Dobby sir, Dobby the house-elf** ".

"Dobby must worn you sir, but..." Dobby still hadn't forgiven himself for betraying his masters once, what would if he did it again. But Dobby can't let that fase him, he must save Harry Potter.

"But what Dobby" asked Harry

"I shouldn't really be saying this, but Dobby must betray his masters."

"What do you mean by your masters?"

"Dobby is a house-elf sir, who is a slave and must always serve the wizard family he is owned by"

"That is horrible" said Harry

" **House-elves were treated like vermin, before Harry Potter triumphed over He-who-must-not-be-named. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin sir**." Dobby sobbed.

"I'm sorry" said Harry

"Anyway, Harry Potter... you can't go back to your school, you are in terrible danger!" Said Dobby nervously.

"Why?"

"Someone is plotting to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts."

"Who is?" Questioned Harry

" **I...can't...say** " struggled Dobby. " Harry Potter must promise that he is not going back to school!"

"No!" Shouted Harry.

"Even though your friends haven't been sending letters to you?" Dobby regretted saying this straight away.

"How do you know that?" Said Harry knowing that Dobby had something to do with it.

"Please, I just wanted to stop you from going to school!"

"Get back here!"shouted Harry.

Dobby had already started to run down the carpeted stairs, Harry closely following behind him.

"You have to say you are going back to Hogwarts." Said Dobby

"No!"

Dobby looked around,he walked towards the living room where Harry's aunt and uncle sat with their guests. On the table in the kitchen Dobby saw a nicely decorated cake that he levitated and dropped on the head of one of the guests to the Dursleys. Dobby quickly apperated before seeing what had happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Bad Dobby**

Dobby had arrived back to Malfoy manor disappointed in himself for not being able to stop Harry going to Hogwarts. He couldn't give up now though, he had to save Harry, he had to stop him from going back to school. Now Dobby had to think of another way to stop Harry for the third time, when suddenly Lucius Malfoy came from the dining room.

"Dobby? What are you doing just standing there?"

"I have finished sir." Dobby said politely

"Well go and do it all again then!" Shouted Lucius

Dobby suddenly felt a rush of guilt flow through him. He had betrayed his masters again! He had been a bad elf. So Dobby plodded of into the kitchen and started to clean the cupboards like he was instructed to, trying to make himself feel less guilty, but before he new it he was slamming his head in the kitchen cupboards shrieking with pain and shouting "Bad Dobby!" Dobby ran out of the kitchen rubbing his head and tears streaming down his cheeks. He carried on running until he got to his secret room. He crept quietly through the gap in the floor boards and flopped onto his bed that was made out of scraps of newspapers. what was poor Dobby going to do? He wanted to save Harry, but at the same time didn't want to betray his masters again. He thought long and hard, but decided that he would save Harry and started thinking up ideas of what he could do to stop Harry from going to school. Maybe he could force Harry not to go by putting a spell on him? No, that just wasn't good enough, He thought. Wait that's it! He could stop Harry from going through to platform 9 3/4. He would close the barrier, so when Harry try's to go through it he will just crash and there would be no way that Harry would be able to get to school, Dobby thought excitedly. He'd set out on the 1st of September and wait until Harry tries to go through the barrier.

One and a half months later

Dobby was ready once again to leave Malfoy manor, but this time when Draco left to go to Hogwarts with Lucius and Narcissa. Before Dobby new it his masters had left and it was time for Dobby to go. So he spun on the spot and disapperated to kings cross station.

Dobby arrived at kings cross waiting for Harry to arrive. It was nearly 11.00. Had Harry already gone through the barrier when Dobby wasn't there? Thought Dobby. But then in the distance was a crowd of wizards with flaming red hair and behind was a boy with black hair and round glasses. Harry had arrived! Dobby got into place ready to close the barrier. The group of red haired wizards went through the barrier until it was just Harry and his friend Ron. Dobby quickly closed the barrier, as Harry and Ron ran quickly at the barrier. CRASH. They had collided straight into the wall. It had worked! Dobby new that there was no way Harry could get to school now. Dobby quickly disaperated and left kings cross.

Dobby arrived home. He walked into the kitchen to restart his chores again and in front of him was the latest report from the Daily Prophet. Dobby silently read the front page. Oh no! Harry had found a flying car and had flown to Hogwarts. Dobby had failed for the third time. What was he going to do now? He surely couldn't think of another way to stop Harry.

It had been a couple of months and bad things had started happening at Hogwarts just how Dobby's masters had said. Harry was in terrible danger. Dobby really needed to get Harry to come back from Hogwarts.

Dobby had found out that Harry had a quidditch game coming up against slytherin. Dobby was going to go and sneak out to watch the match anyway, but Dobby had an idea.

It was the day of the match and Dobby snuck into Hogwarts and stole the bludgers from the quidditch store cupboard. Dobby put a curse on them so that they would chase Harry in the game and hopefully injure him so that he would have to go home. Dobby silently snuck out of the cupboard nearly being caught by madam hooch. He apperated to the stands and hid under the benches ready to watch the game. There was a massive cheer, but a few boos coming from the slytherins and the gryffindor team flew onto the pitch followed by the slytherin team. The snitch was released then the quaffle and the game began. The game was going well until Dobby's bludger did what it was supposed to do and started chasing after Harry. There was a massive cheer as Harry caught the snitch and then "OUCH!" The bludger had gone straight for Harry's arm and broke it. Harry was transported to the hospital wing and Dobby followed hiding around corners.

It was now night time in the hospital wing and Dobby decided that it would be safe for him to approach Harry.

"Hello" Said Dobby.

Harry jumped surprised to see Dobby.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"questioned Harry.

"Harry Potter should of not gone to your home after you missed the train"

"You stopped us! **You nearly got Ron an me expelled**!" Shouted Harry in a whisper.

"Sorry sir"Said Dobby

"Dobby thought his bludger would send you home." Said Dobby

" **You made that bludger chase after me**?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter must go home, terrible things are going to happen at Hogwarts " Said Dobby warningly

There was a stampede of feet coming from the corridor and Dobby disaperated back to Malfoy manor.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't want to have any bold bits so this chapter doesn't make all sense and is very rushed, but I hope that you have buoyed reading my story and hope that you could read my others by clicking on my account. Thanks Xx

Chapter 6

 **Freedom**

It was nearing the end of the school year and Dobby hadn't heard wether Harry Potter was ok. He felt really guilty because he had betrayed his masters and let Harry still stay at Hogwarts. Dobby was a miserable mess. He wasn't cleaning properly and hiding away from his masters so he wouldn't be hit or punished.

On another miserable day Dobby was attempting to clean the whole of the dining room, when he heard Lucius's stressed voice again.

"I need to go to that school, the Potter boy has ruined the dark lords plan!" Shouted Lucius "Dobby, come, we are going to make a little trip"

Harry Potter had got himself into trouble again, thought Dobby. But Dobby forgot about it and went to find his master, as he had been called. When he got to him, Lucius looked at him crossly before telling him to apperate with him to Hogwarts.

Dobby was following his master silently up the stairs to find himself in the headmasters study. Behind the desk was Albus Dumbledore the head master and to the side of him was Harry Potter. Dobby was so pleased to see him alive, even though he looked dead because he was covered in blood and dirt. Albus Dumbledore was explaining to Lucius what had happened with a slight suspicion in his eye. Whilst they were talking Dobby thought that he had to tell someone who the diary belonged to, but he couldn't betray his masters again. No, he had to do it. Dobby started tugging on Harry's ripped and muddy robes and then pointing to the diary and then Lucius. After several attempts of trying to tell Harry, Harry suddenly gasped.

"Come on Dobby, we are going" Said Lucius sneering at Albus.

Dobby followed out behind him. Suddenly "Hey you! Mr Malfoy!" Shouted Harry from behind and handing the diary to Lucius. " I believe that this is yours"

Harry had understood what Dobby had meant! Dobby was delighted.

"No, you are wrong" Said Lucius handing the diary to Dobby. "We're going Dobby"

"Open the diary" Harry whispered to Dobby just as he was about to follow his master.

Dobby cautiously opened the diary and inside was a slimey old sock. Dobby's face lit up, happy tears falling down his cheeks.

"Dobby is free, my master gave me a sock!" Said Dobby excitedly picking up the sock out of the diary.

Lucius turned around. "What?!" Shouted Lucius angrily, before realising that it was really Harry who had freed his servant.

Lucius pointed his wand at Harry, when suddenly he was blasted of his feet by Dobby the free elf.

"Don't harm Harry Potter!" Shouted Dobby, and Lucius went storming of muttering under his breath.

Dobby was free and didn't have to clean a single chandelier again.


End file.
